Will You Be Mine?
by tastingthestars
Summary: The story of a girl destined to be queen and the lord she fell in love with. Hades/Persephone; first fanfic-just trying something new let me know what you think. Review if you like it, or even if you don't.
1. Chapter 1: A Garden Meeting

Persephone raced through the halls of the palace, away from the throne room. The gods had convened to feast together in the palace atop Mount Olympus. Not only the gods but also their entire retinues were invited as well. Hundreds of beautiful revelers dressed in all their finery, dancing and drinking merrily. This should have been the most exciting night of Persephone's life, but instead her mother, Demeter, had shuffled her aside into a corner with the nymphs like a child. Persephone had decided she would rather be alone than listen to the nymphs moon over men she could never even hope to talk to without incurring her mother's wrath. So, she steered her attendants in the general direction of male revelers and slipped out quickly and quietly whilst they were distracted.

She sighed and paused for a moment to catch her breath in the colonnade overlooking the gardens. So rare were her moments alone that she savoured it, for she knew it would be fleeting.

"A young girl should not be wandering the palace unattended."

Persephone rolled her eyes and swirled around. She had a quip ready to hurl at whichever drunken partygoer interrupted her peace but she curbed her tongue immediately when she saw who had joined her. Though she had never met him before, she knew that the figure in front of her Hades, King of the Underworld and lord of the Shades.

"My lord," she murmured, bowing her head immediately. She peered at him from beneath her long eyelashes. Hades was leaning against a pillar at ease. He was dark and imposing to her for she had only been in the presence of a man a handful of times. He wore a black tunic with deep red embroidery of obvious refinement and through his hair wound a diadem of pewter and onyx. This was a man of authority who would surely foil her plans of independence for the evening and send her right back to her mother. She could not bring herself to meet his obsidian gaze.

Persephone bit her lip, "My lord, I beg of you-"

"Peace, child," he interrupted her smoothly. "I will not tell anyone. Pray, what is your name?"

"Persephone, my lord"

"Persephone," he said, as though testing the word in his mouth. "A lovely name for a lovely girl. And just how did you come to find yourself alone here?"

Eyes still downcast, Persephone replied, "My mother put me under the care of the nymphs, but they were easily disposed of. They were more interested in Ares than they were in me." She pouted a bit thinking over how easily detachable the nymphs were.

"Yes, he is a fascinating conversationalist, isn't he?" Hades said, smirking slightly. He paused for a moment before continuing, "Well, Persephone, since we are here, perhaps you would like to join me in a stroll around the gardens?"

Persephone was puzzled by the request. "Will they not miss you at the feast, my lord?"

He smiled in earnest and replied, "No, Persephone, I daresay they shall not. The drunken antics of my family bore me and I needed the fresh air. Come, let us walk for awhile."

Hades offered her his arm, which she took with some disbelief. She did not know what to say to such an important god that could possibly be of interest. They fell together in step and walked in silence for a few moments through Hera's impeccable paths.

"Does your mother often leave you in the company of errant nymphs?" Hades asked finally.

"Oh, they're quite kind really!" Persephone answered a bit defensively. "Rather simple but ever so nice and they are easily managed. They are my companions on earth while my mother attends to business. She spends most of her time with me though." She cursed herself internally for babbling on so to such an important man.

His brow furrowed, "She must love you very much."

"She does, though she worries for me endlessly. I am hardly ever alone, wherever we go. It is a bit stifling…oh but, I beg your pardon my lord; I have said too much," she apologized and swallowed nervously. Persephone wondered how a simple conversation could be so challenging when she conversed daily with the nymphs with ease. Hades, however, did not seem to be bothered in the least bit.

"Not at all, Persephone. Such frustration is borne of natural curiosity and curiosity does not like to be caged," he answered. Funnily enough, he was smiling and seemed to be enjoying himself.

They continued to stroll together through the gardens. Hera had arranged flowers and trees too numerous to count in a beautiful array. The many perfumes lay heavy in the air and the garden was filled with a beautiful golden light.

Persephone was bursting with curiosity about Hades and his immortal life. She took a deep breath. "Do you come to Olympus often, my lord?" she ventured.

"No, I have many duties to attend to in my kingdom," he replied. "There is much more to ruling over the dead than one might think; my holdings are more vast than Olympus."

Again, Persephone was taken aback. "Truly, my lord?" she asked. She lowered her gaze again for she felt so provincial compared to Hades' dark sophistication.

"Indeed," he replied. "Frankly I prefer it to Olympus, the wining and dining are tiresome after awhile. But on occasion my presence is required here," he said gesturing to the opulent palace.

"And what is the Underworld like, my lord?" Persephone asked.

Hades looked down at the beautiful golden girl on his arm. He was struck by how little of the worlds she had seen. He knew that she lived with her mother among the flowers and bubbling brook and on occasion visited Olympus. That was the only world she had ever known. He drew a deep breath, "Well, it is rather different from what you are used to I suppose. There are realms in which people are punished for their crimes but there are also beautiful gardens full of flowers, types that would not grow here on Olympus or at your home. And then, of course, there is my palace."

"As large as Olympus?"

He smiled. "Larger."

Persephone's eyes widened. "Such a thing is possible! I should never have thought anything could be larger than Olympus."

"Oh yes, the dead far outnumber the living," Hades replied easily. "I have many in attendance at my court. There are the usual dancers and such, naturally. But all of the best thinkers, artists and poets also come to me eventually. I speak with them often."

"It sounds so intriguing," she breathed. She could not imagine the art and poetry he had at his fingertips. She longed to hear more about his world, which was so vastly different from her own.

"I am content with my lot," Hades replied. "I think, however, it is time that you return to your companions. We have been out for awhile and I am afraid I must return to the feast." He turned in the direction of the banquet hall, his face full of regret and even a bit of distaste.

Persephone was reluctant to let him go. She longed to continue hearing about his world. "Will I ever see you again, my lord?" she asked. Although it was unlikely she would come back to Olympus soon, she could not help hoping that she would run into this mysterious man again.

Hades paused for a moment and smiling lightly replied, "I daresay that you will. Perhaps soon."

"How will I know when, my lord?" she questioned.

"I will send a sign for you and you will know. Until we meet again, Persephone."

With that, he bowed to her and was gone.

Authors note: I wrote this as a writing exercise to try out a different way of approaching dialogue; not sure if I want to keep writing this story let me know if you think I should.


	2. Chapter 2: A Courtly Dance

Persephone made her way back to the banqueting hall in a daze. She could not stop replaying her conversation with Hades over in her mind. She longed to see him again, to speak with him again.

The hall was a large cavernous room; this evening, it was filled with hundreds of revelers, dancers, musicians and servants. Hundreds of candles filled the room with a golden, enchanted light. There was music and laughter everywhere. Yet, Persephone quickly found her attendants, more or less where she had left them.

"Everyone here is so beautiful I can hardly bear to stand it!" one of the nymphs pined.

"They are perfection incarnate!" another answered. "Persephone, which do you think is the most handsome here?"

Persephone tossed her golden hair. "I can hardly notice anyone in such a large crowd, there are too many people here, they simply blur together," she said airily waving her hands about her.

"Then you must not be looking very hard," they giggled.

"Oh I could feast my eyes on them for all eternity!" one cooed.

"Speak for yourself, I can hardly see a thing for being dazzled!" another countered.

Persephone rolled her eyes as they chattered on like this. A servant came to fill her golden goblet with wine and she drank it in heavily, her thoughts still with the mysterious lord of the Underworld.

"My lady Persephone."

She looked up to see another servant bowing deeply to her. "My lord Zeus requests your company at his table," he continued.

"Praise, Zeus," she muttered under breath and followed him to where the Olympians were seated. Her mother and all the most powerful gods and goddesses were in attendance.

"My lord Father," Persephone murmured as she sunk into a deep curtsy, stopping in front of Zeus.

"Ah, Persephone!" Zeus exclaimed loudly. A golden god, he sat in the middle of the large table. "You are truly a woman grown now, half the men in this room must fancy themselves in love with you!" he smiled at her.

"My lord, you flatter me," she replied, bowing her head and sinking again into a curtsy.

"My dear Persephone," said Hera, queen of the goddesses. She sat on Zeus' right arm. She was smiling but the warmth did not seem to reach her eyes. "How good of you to accompany your mother today. Are you enjoying yourself, my dear?"

"Indeed, my queen," Persephone curtsied to her. "Thank you so very much for asking."

"Persephone, my love, you must dance for us with the nymphs," her mother Demeter suggested.

"My lady mother needs only to command." Persephone swept again into a deep curtsy to all the gods present and went to find the nymphs so that they could dance for the enjoyment of the gods.

* * *

The Olympian gods watched as the fledgling goddess of spring danced merrily in a circle with her coterie. Her very presence made the room seem lighter and she seemed to radiate light and she moved with exceptional grace. Many would swear they fell in love with Persephone during that dance; it was the first time they really saw her.

Hera watched the performance through narrowed eyes. "My dearest Demeter," she began. "I daresay it is high time you found Persephone a husband. She is a pretty age, is she not?" she said, turning to Zeus.

Demeter bowed her head. "How kind of you to take such an interest in her, Hera my queen. I fear however that Persephone is still quite young yet and knows very little of the world."

Hera smiled a courtly smile, "How nice it must be for her then, to come and feast in our palace this evening. I hope it will be very educational."

"It is truly our humble pleasure."

Aphrodite tossed her long flowing hair and said kindly, "Well when you are ready, Demeter, I am sure my Eros could bring about whatever union you deem fitting most prettily. She would be desperately in love with her husband, she would be ever so happy." She smiled at Demeter.

Demeter turned a steely stare upon the goddess of wanton love, "I thank you for your kind offer, Aphrodite," she began. "But I do not believe we will be needing Eros' services. I daresay there is not a man in all the realms worthy of my Persephone," she said haughtily.

"How convenient, then, that there are no men present here!" Hermes quipped. All the gods laughed heartily at this joke but Demeter could not have been less amused.

"Have a care, Hermes," Zeus laughed. "One does not simply invoke the ire of a goddess without dire consequences."

Demeter rose from her seat. "I believe it is time that I take my leave. I bid you good night," she said tightly. She left to gather her daughter and all their attendants.

"Where is my brother skulking about, I wonder?" Zeus slurred, having been drinking steadily throughout the night.

"Well, my lord, I daresay the nymphs of Olympus are safe from his attentions this evening, don't you think?" Hermes countered slyly.

"My lord Zeus," one of the servants stepped forward. "His lordship departed for the Lower World some time ago."

Zeus waved him away, "Well, no matter-all the more wine for us!"

* * *

Hades thought about the young girl as he made his descent into the Underworld on his chariot. There was something about her that captivated him. Persephone was beautiful as all young goddesses were but more than that she had spirit and a thirst for something greater. And she was so _vital_. But was it even possible? He steered his flaming horses through to a special realm, for he wished to consult a higher power.

For here, in a far corner of the Underworld resided the Fates, the tellers of the future. They were expecting him, of course. Though they could not change destiny, he hoped they could provide him with some information. He dismounted, his dark robes swirling about him.

"Clothos, Lachesis, Altropos," he called. "You know that which I seek. I beseech you tell me what you see."

"My Lord Hades, you know it is not our way to meddle in the affairs of gods," they chorused.

He gave a small smile. "Humor me, then."

The Fates consulted their shared all-knowing eye. "Persephone is not destined to belong to any mortal, my lord, of that we are certain. But we can say no more of her future."

Hades nodded his thanks and began to ride out to his palace, as they bowed deeply in his wake.

The Upper World had just become infinitely more intriguing.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay character development; if you like this, please review it! I'm still working out some things with my writing. If things are confusing, let me know I am still trying to figure out how to show characters and trying to get them across effectively.


	3. Chapter 3: A Gentlemen's Agreement

Zeus sauntered through the golden hallways of Mount Olympus. He had been informed several moments prior by an attendant that his brother had decided to pay him a visit. He pushed open the wooden double doors leading to the throne room.

Hades, dark lord of the Underworld rose from his seat. His dark countenance was at odds with not only the room but also the opulence of Olympus itself.

"Brother," he greeted Zeus simply.

Zeus turned to the tables on which the wine jugs rested. He filled two golden goblets and extended one to Hades.

"Drink with me, brother."

Hades accepted it but did not drink.

"I suppose you may have wondered why I have ventured to the Upper Worlds," he began as Zeus indulged his thirst deeply. "I have some news I would like to share with you."

"Oh?" Zeus paused and raised his eyebrow.

"Brother, I intend to marry."

"Indeed!" exclaimed Zeus, genuinely surprised. "And who is your bride to be?"

"Well, that is what I came here intending to discuss with you. I became rather fond of the Lady Persephone and would like to make her my wife."

"Persephone?"

"She would be my queen; she would want for nothing," Hades explained.

"Demeter would never allow it…" Zeus began. This sudden proclamation had caught Zeus unawares; however, it was not such an impossible notion to entertain.

Hades' lips curved into a crooked smile? "You subordinate your will to the will of her mother?" he challenged.

"Certainly not!" Zeus denounced. "But it does serve to complicate things if her mother is unwilling."

"Then we are in agreement then that it is a favorable union?" Hades countered swiftly.

Zeus paused for a moment. "Frankly I hadn't realized you had any interest in her. I had intended to see her joined to perhaps Hermes or Apollo?"

Hades barked a laugh. "Be serious, brother," Hades scoffed. "They would discard her the moment they found the next beautiful, willing nymph or human. Hardly a promising union."

"Fair point," Zeus conceded. "Well have her then, if you will. But I cannot assist you with this. You must approach her yourself and I cannot offer you Hermes' aid in transporting her," Zeus qualified.

"I am sure he will be sorely disappointed in your decision."

"And for good measure," Zeus added, "do keep this from Demeter. She will not take kindly to this."

Hades bowed his head slightly, "As you wish, brother."

* * *

Author's note: A short chapter today(sorry!) because I am exceptionally tired but I wanted to return back to this world. Also, Zeus and Hades interactions are not nearly as important to the story as other things so hopefully that's ok :P


End file.
